


All In a Day's Work

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cake, F/M, Family Fluff, Heroes of Justice, Noble Thieves, Robin Hood References, Romantic Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Cynthia and her parents enjoy a well-deserved treat after a day of fighting bandits.





	All In a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Awakening, Gaius/Sumia, Cynthia: thievery - the Robin-hood family.

Heroes of justice were _not_ supposed to steal. But, technically, they weren't supposed to kill either, and Cynthia had lost count of how many enemies she'd taken down. And technically, it wasn't stealing if the dead guys dropped the stuff right at their feet. Most of the time it was a handful of gold coins, sometimes a weapon or two, other times a pouch of some kind of food.

They never kept it. Mother always brought the food back to the villagers who'd just been attacked, while Father gave them the coins.

(Usually. Half the time he'd give it to Chrom and Robin as funds, or scuttle it off to the nearest shop for something for Mother. Or sweets. Luckily, he was very nice about sharing the sweets.)

"It's like that story kids love so much, the guy who robs the rich to help the poor," Father said as he passed out slices of a delicious-looking cake that evening. "I mean, bandits and Risen aren't exactly rich, but they're still carrying plenty on them."

"Right!" Mother smiled, leaning against his shoulder. "I forget the hero's name, it's been so long since I heard the story, but I remember his deeds. The Shepherds can afford anything they need, but the poor people we save have almost nothing," she said. "Or in some cases, we're giving them back what's rightfully theirs."

"Yeah! Like when those mean bandits stole everything but the furniture from that one family, and they had three kids and a baby on the way! And a dog!" Cynthia had been especially proud of herself and her parents that day, seeing the joy in the kids' eyes and the relief in the father's as he practically fainted.

"The bandits claimed _they_ were poor and they deserved all those things, though," Mother said, frowning. "You'd think if they _were_ they'd know how it felt to have nothing and leave the villagers alone!"

"Eh, some people got a raw deal in life so they take it out on whoever," Father said with a shrug, sneaking a bite of cake past her lips. They always pretended like Cynthia couldn't see it, but she thought it was cute how they shared food and fed each other at the table. "But in these guys' case they were just being jerks for the sake of it. Half the stuff they took they wouldn't even know what to do with, much less get any gold for it."

Cynthia patted the horse-shaped pillow, a gift of thanks from an old woman they'd recently helped. _I have a dozen more just like it, and I can make more!_ None of the shopkeepers they'd been to would give anyone a mountain of gold for it, even if it was pretty. Dumb bandits! Stealing someone's hard work and thinking they'd get away with it!

"Do you think we should have stayed with her longer, to make sure she was okay?" Mother asked, holding a frosting-streaked berry to Father's lips. "Her children all live so far away, her husband's gone..."

"We'll go back and visit her tomorrow!" Cynthia said. "But I think she'll be fine."

"We're close enough that we'll hear if anything happens again," Father added, licking the berry juice from his lips. "And Flori'll pick up on it before any of us do. Er, both Floris." Cynthia shared a laugh with her mother. Poor Father tended to get confused at their being two of the exact same pegasus along for the ride, even if Mother's was bigger and had more decorations.

_Someday, though, my Flori will have those decorations. Now that I know what it takes to be as good a Pegasus Knight as Mother!_

"We'll have to take her something to eat, too," Mother suggested. "Since she was so kind and gave us that pillow. I do hope her children will come home and visit her soon, though, she must be lonely." For a moment, Cynthia wondered if her parents would feel the same way when the new Cynthia grew up and left home. She knew she would miss them when the future was saved and it was time for her and her friends to go back to their time.

 _But that's all the more reason to do all this together while I'm here,_ she reminded herself. _So we'll have more good memories than we know what to do with and we'll never forget each other even when this is all over. And I bet Mother and Father will teach the new Cynthia how to be a hero of justice, too!_

"Why not?" Father smiled. "We've got a little time tomorrow, we're not set to head back to Ylisse right away."

"Good." Mother patted his hand. "I just hope the people will be okay once we leave. Even with the war over, bandits are still running wild." Cynthia grinned.

"Then we'll just have to get rid of them all before we get on the boat!"


End file.
